Be Careful What You Wish For
by Lazy Anime Crazy Fan
Summary: Was A Wish Come True. Me and my friends see a shooting star we don't believe in wishes so we mess with it we wish for the Akatsuki to be teachers at our school see what other Naruto characters tag along while we wish to also be host of the tailed demons. Discontinued
1. Chapter 1

The day started out with me getting a text from my friends saying we would be at the usual plce at 8:00 p.m.. So I looked at the clock and decided to go when I got there the moon was out and I could see all the stars.

I walked inside then Yuki said "Since we are all here lets look at the stars"

I stared at her and said "I came all this way just for that"

She glared at me and said "Well then are you leaving"

I jusr sighed in defeat and said "No then that would be a waste of time"

Then I walked out side with everyone else. Then Tatsuya saw something then pointed saying "look a shooting star"

We all looked. Then he said " I wish the Akatsuki were teachers at our school"

I stared at him like he was crazy and said "Yeah right and I would fuse with the Kuubi no kitsune and have nine tails and cute little fox ears and everyone else here would fuse with the other bijuu and the same would happen to them"

Then he said "You can't attach a guy for trying"

Then I looked at the clock and said "looks like its to go see you guys tommorrow"

Then the eight other people started walking to their houses Then I remembered something "Oh,yeah and lets meet here before school okay"

Then I left little did we know the stars were brighter as if they had heard our wishes.  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxThe Next Dayxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The first thing I heard was my alarm clock. I noticed something was different but I just didn't pay attention. I did my morning routine. Then I was about to leave then walked past the mirror. Then I stopped and looked at the mirror and saw that I had nine tails and some fox ears. The next thing anybody in the house could hear was "AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH"

My mom and little sister walked into the room and asked,"Whats wrong."

I looked at my mom and said," Don't you see my tails and ears"

She looked at me and said in a sweet voice" Are you sure not not sick, what do you think"

She looked at my sister and she said "Are you sure she's just trying to trick you so she won't go to school like last time"

Then my mom said "You have to go to school whether you like it or not"

Then I looked at the clock and told my sister that it's time to leave. She looked at me and asked," Why are we leaving early"

I glared at her then said "I have to go meet my friends" Then we left.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxTime skipxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

When I got to the usual place I saw that everyone had one tail or more. I said" They thought you guys were crazy ot trying to ditch"

They all shook their heads. Then Ichiro said "Since nobody else can see them we'll be okay, but since we fused with the bijuu some of us might make us have kekkie genkais"

Tatsuya looked like he was concetrating then said "Since this happened doesn't that mean the Akatsuki will be teachers at our school"

Then my phone rings I picked it up and it was my sister. "Breakfast is almost over so you better hurry up"

Then my stomach started to growl. I then said "But I love breakfast"

She sounded annoyed when she said "Well then hurry up and tell your friends that you have to go to the auditorium after you eat"

At that point I was confused so I asked "For what?"

She sounded pretty serious when she said "Something about the new teachers and principle and stuff like that"

I felt like not going do I said "Do we have to go can't we just ditch"

She sounded even more serious when she said "No. they are making sure everyone is there by making us write down our names and if we don't appear on the list during first period we get detention for a month"

I was wondering how she got that information since they wouldn't annouce something like that so I decided to ask "Did they announce that?"

I could hearabout how proud she was when she said "No, I overheard some of the teachers talk about it. You better leave now since you only have 25min. to make it and eat breakfast but I'll try to sneak you guys some okay"

I was getting bored so I said "okay I guess we'll see you soon so bye."

We get there as soon as we could then we walked to the cafeteria to get breakfast but we didn't notice the akatsuki but we heard them when they said they saw someone have tails then they knew someone fused with the bijuu and they were going to find out who.


	2. Chapter 2

I looked at my friends and asked them if they heard what I heard they all noded their heads. I said "lets hurry up and get our breatfast then we can think of a plan so that we can hide our tails without using jutsu since we don't know any and if we did they would sense it"

We all got our breakfast then came up with a plan. Everyone was concertrating then Yuki thought of something then said "Why don't we hide our tails with our hoodies since they can't make us take them off since it's in the school policy and we can wear the hoods as long as we don't get caught by any of the teachers"

Tatsuya said "Since the akatsuki are teachers we have to take them off"

Yuki was thinking for a moment then said "Unless they don't know the rules then we're ok"

I looked at them then said "They might think we're suspicious since we are all hanging out with each other Akio and Daisuke you guys hang out with the people you guy hanged out with same thing goes with you, Tatsuya, Eri, me, Ichiro, and Yuki will stay as a group and Tomiko you can hang out with us or who you usually hang out with."

I looked at the only person remaining which was Hisashi and said "You can hang out with whoever you pick and you have to tell everyone the news without getting people suspicious okay"

Then he said nodded. Eri said "When are we going to tell everyone else."

I looked at her and said "I already tried but since we can't show them I don't really know"

Then Hisashi sayed "What time is" to distract us.

I looked at my clock then said "Its 7:30"

She looks at me then said "We better leave so we can get seats in the back."

Then we all put the hoodies on and the hoods then split up so we don't look suspicious. We go to the auditorium then a teacher tells us to take our hoods off so we do and go to the darkest place so that nobody would notice us. Then the assembly starts and the old principle comes out and said "Everyone listen up especially the 9th graders. I'm retiring so there will be a new principle and assistant principle but I'll anounce them later"

By the time he finished that announcement everyone but the 6th graders were chearing" (we don't really like the principle since he made all the most of the students have ditention for a month for something we didn't do)

"QUIET!!" Then we all stared at him. He said these are the new 9th grade teachers. Then the akatsuki steped out Then Yuki yelled "THATS THE A-"

I put my hand over her mouth so that she couldn't finish her setence then I yelled "DON'T PAY ATTENTION TO US AND GO BACK TO WHAT YOU WERE SAYING"

then I noticed the Akatsuki and some other people were looking in our direction but everyone except the people that watched Naruto knew what we were about to say.

Then the principle sayed "Deidara and Tobi would teach art. Sasori will teach english. Hidan will be the religion teacher. Kakuzu will teach home ec. Zetsu will be the science teacher. Kisame Hoshigaki will teach math. Itachi Uchiha will teach spanish first simester then french. Pein will be the business teacher while Konan will be in the study hall."

By the time he was finish everyone was wondering how they were like. Then he said "Everyone can leave except the two people that yelled they will be the first to meet the new principle"

I looked at her and sayed "this is your fault if we get caught and if we do we can't tell them about everyone else got it"

Then she said "yeah I just didn't think they would announce them as the teachers"

Then everyone left to go to class while we went to the principles office.

--

**Tsukiko: I do not own any of the Naruto characters.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Tsukiko: Sorry about not updating I was out of state and too lazy so don't kill me and I invited Tobi to do the Disclaimer.**

**Tobi: Tsukiko-chan does not own me or any of the Naruto characters and the people in the story belong to themselves. --stares at me-- Did Tobi do that right?**

**Tsukiko: Ye--**

**Yoko: Of course Tobi did that right because Tobi is a good boy --glomps Tobi--**

**Tobi: Tsukiko-chan help Tobi im getting attached**

**Tsukiko: --sweatdrops--I dedicate this chapter to Spirit Seer for the picture you drew so lets get this story started before I get bored.**

**--**

When Yuki noticed that the ex-principle was distracted she hit me with her elbow amd told me to look. I looked at the ex-principle and saw him talking to a teacher then we both looked at each other and nodded then we both ran for our lives when we we got to the top floor we collapsed onto the floor to rest.

We only had what seemed to be a second of rest when the speaker came on "All teachers be on the look out for students that are ditching" _'We're screwed and it all her fault'_ Then I looked at Yuki and she said "Some of the teacher that have a free period might come and look for us so we better hide"

I looked at her thinking_ 'This is troublesome what have i gotten my self into' _Then I said "We should hide in the lockers until the people that are looking for us pass"

She thought for a moment and said "Yeah we should hide in the lockers since some of the teachers we know probably won't help"

"Yeah" Then we walked towards the lockers to hide, after a while we heard some one passing by the lockers we was sure it was a teacher then we heard him stop before he even took one step my ringtone came off. I reached to my phone hopping the teacher wouldn't hear but I was to late he was walking towards the locker I was in and opened it at that pointed I was praying that a miracle would happen and thinking _'I have the worst luck' _then I heard someone yelling I looked out and saw the teacher was checking who started the comotion. I was to startled to move so I decided to see who was calling me.

"Who the helll is calling me cause you almost got me caught" I was furious at whoever was calling me.

"So my suspicions were right you were one of the students that was caught ditching" Just as soon as he said that I recognised that the voice was my older brother, Yoshikazu .

Then I asked out of curiosity how did he know, then he said "One of my friends told me some students were ditching so I decided to call you to see if you knew plus I had a feeling it was you, oh and I think you might need a new hiding place since you almost got caught"

Just as soon as he said that I got so angry that I yelled into the cell phone that it was his fault I got caught. Then he said "It's not my fault I called I just have a bad timing and do you still have an hour lunch"

At this part I was getting confused but I answered the question "Yeah"

He said "Meet me in the back you can bring your friend if you want to the reason why I'm asking you is because I saw who the new teachers are oh and you better hurry up the teacher is heading your way."

I hung up and got out of the locker and went to open the one where my friend Yuki was at she looked at me and said I heard everything lets hurry up and leave.We tried to sneak all the way down stairs but noticed that teachers were still looking for us _'They never give up' _then I got a message from Akio _**'Well I got your and Yuki's second hour'**_

I sent him a message saying how does he know. I got a message saying _**'Kakuzu read your names on the list then reported you guys to the office so whatever brilliant plan you had just got crushed'**_

At this point I was out of ideas. _**'Oh well i'm still not going to get caught that easy' **_I noticed that we were on the basement already I noticed my sister walking to her classroom I looked down and found a pencil and threw it at her. "Owww" then she turned around and saw us

She glared at us then said "Why did you do that?"

_'I've always wanted to do that' _I looked at her and said "I saw you so I wanted to get your attention so you could hide us until the bell for lunch so we can meet Yoshikazu first"

She stared at me and said "He's here." Then Deidara and Tobi walked out the classroom because my sister was taking to long. Deidara saw me, Yoko, and Yuki and said "Yoko go back to class or you're getting detention" _'there goes my plan' _

--

**Tsukiko: Short wasn't it oh well read and review**

**Tobi: Someone please help Tobi because he's a good boy!!**

**Yoko: I won't let go until you guys review --Is still glomping Tobi--**


	4. Chapter 4

**Tsukiko: Okay here is another chapter--suddenly stops-- When did this door get here?**

**Yuki: --walks in--Some dude came over here and said the door will pick who does the disclaimer.**

**Tsukiko: --opens door--And its...Sasori--slams door--**

**Yuki: Why did you do that?**

**Tsukiko: I felt like it and I didn't think it would be him.**

**Sasori: Someone hurry up and open this door I hate waiting.**

**Yuki: You know he won't leave until he does the disclaimer**

**Tsukiko: Damn --goes and opens door--**

**Sasori: It's about time you opened it. --walks out-- Tsukiko does not own me or any of the other Naruto characters and everyone in the story is own themselves. Now hurry up and start the story--walks through the door--**

**Tobi: Hello Tsukiko-chan and readers I'm OK--runs through door--**

**Tsukiko: --sweatdrops-- okaaay here is chapter 4**

**--**

While she was walking away I saw Yuki concetrating I tried to ask her what's wrong but she told me to listen. I heard footsteps coming nearer and nearer we looked around the corner and saw the ex-principle turning the corner so we ran to the end of the hall and got in the lockers again while this was going on Deidara and Tobi were watching when they were sure the ex-principle left Deidara walked toward the lockers and said "You can come out now"

We tried to see if he would go away if we ignored him but he stayed then he walked to the locker Yuki was in and opened the door I heard something hit the floor next thing I knew I hit the floor to.

I glared at him and said "That fucken hurt."

He looked at both of us and said " So these are the kids that are trying to hide from the new principle, un".

Me and Yuki got up quick after we heard him we were thinking that he would turn us in so we started thinking of a plan while he was eyeing our hoods which made him suspicious he looked at us and said "What are you hiding under those hoods"

Yuki got up and said "Our hair is messed upand we don't want anyone to see it."

I could tell Deidara was not buying it so I looked around for a distrction or escape whichever one came first. Then I noticed something.I looked at Deidara and said "Wasn't there someone with you."

Deidara started looking around for Tobi and yelled "Tobi you better get your ass back over here,un."

While he was saying that me and Yuki got closer to the staircase and ran up the stairs. I looked at my watch and told Yuki we had 10 minutes left. I looked around the hall to find some place to hide and saw that one of the classroom doors was open So we ran into the classroom and looked into the door and saw the teacher handing the kids assignments we heard someone walking up the stairs so I looked to see who it was while Yuki checked to see if the teacher had seen us.

I walked out in the hallway then Tobi popped out yelling "Tobi is a good boy."

Just as soon as he said that I stared at him and yelled "What the hell are you doing here?"

Then Yuki saw that the teacher was walking towards the door to see who was disrupting his class. Yuki turned to us and yelled "Run people run"

When she said that I pushed Tobi out the way and took off with Yuki right behind me. We were running for about two seconds until we ran into somone. _'Curse my luck'_

--

**Tsukiko: I would have wrote a little bit more but I kinda lost the pages I wrote down**

**Yuki: Stop making excuses**

**Tsukiko: Oh well it will probably take a little longer to update now since my mom takes forever to get off the phone and my brother doesn't trust me in his room which is where I type the chapters out.**

**Yuki: Well you will update as soon as can right.**

**Tsukiko: Yeah, everyone read and review it makes me happy.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Tsukiko: I guess most of you guys have noticed the name change the reason is because my friends didn't like the names I gave the characters that had their personality. Now I'm going back to sleep--walks to the sofa and lays down--**

**Yuki: When did that sofa get there. Oh well lets see whose doing the disclaimer today --walk to the door and opens it-- and its...Lee.**

**Lee: Hello youthful readers. Tsukiko does not own any of the me or any of the other youthful Naruto characters the youthful people in this story belong to themselves. --look at Yuki-- I was burning with the flames of youth wasn't I.**

**Tsukiko: --wakes up-- Who the hell is yelling about youth can't tell that I'm fuking sleeping because it takes me for ever to fall asleep. **

**Lee: Tsukiko you are not burning with the flames of youth --continues talking about youth--**

**Tsukiko: Does it look like I give a damn --pulls out phone-- bro you better get your ass over because Lee is here talking about youth and I need to sleep --hangs up and falls asleep again--**

**Yuki: Lets get back to the story before Tsukiko wakes up.**

--

The ex-principle glared at us with hate in his eyes since we made him look all over the school for us. He said "You can either come with me so you can meet the new principle and get you punishment or you can try and hide again and get suspended."

I glanced over at Yuki and she looked like she was about to go with choice number 2. I decided to speak up before Yuki said something stupid. I told him that we would go with him. He was still glaring at us when he said "Good because ( he faced my direction) I don't think Yuki or you, Tsukiko for that matter would have gotten that far since the other teachers that stayed might know exactly who you are."

Then I thought back to my good good grades and accomplishments. I never thought it would actually catch people's attention and be a burden if I got in trouble and tried to hide. He got behind us and was practically pushing us to the office. When we got inside the office he closed the door and I heard him laughing like he was crazy. I was thing along the lines of _Who the hell is our new principle'_ and _I'm glad that dude is leaving now.'_

I looked around the office and saw Shizune. I was shocked so I looked at Yuki and I saw she was gaping. I felt a big headache coming . I was thinking of the reason I have a headache.1 I'm in serious trouble and ot began with something that wasn't even my fault. 2 i'm in a room with a character that wasn't in the wish. 3 I think i know who the new principle is. And 4 I'm stuck with Yuki who probably won;t be that much of a help since she isn't that good with this type of situations but, who is.

I noticed my headache was getting worse while thinking of a way to get outthat was until Shizune noticed us and said "Tsunade-sama will see you right about now so follow me"

We followed her into the room where Tsunade was at and we saw her asleep with a bottle of sake in her hand. Shizune walked up to her and tried to wake her up and when she finally did Tsunade said in a cranky voice. "The school better be on fire or you better have a good reason for waking me up, Shizune."

Then she spotted us and said "So these are the brats that thought they wouldn't have to meet me Tsukiko (she pointed at me) and Yuki (she pionted at her) I presume."

Yuki looked at her and said "So i guess he was right when he said that you would already know who we are and why were here"

She glared at Yuki the said "We could have gotten you two any time we wanted since I had anbu protrolling the area."

I was mentaly congraduating Yuki for getting that information knowing now that we shouldn't do something that we would later regret while taking her off my list of reasons I have a headache. Then Tsunade was eyeing us carefully when she said "How do you know about the Akatsuki?"

I looked at her like she was crazy and thanking my mom for those acting leasons and said "What are you talking about?"

She narrowed her eyes and said " She (Tsunade was pointing at Yuki) was about to say Akatsuki before you stopped her."

I stared at her as if I was suprised and said "Are you sure she wasn't about to say its the average miracle that has just now happened amd that I stopped her so she wouldn't embaress herself further."

I could tell that she let the subject go for now and that the sake still had its affects on her when shesighed and said "I guess I could either jus get the both of you written up or I get to meet a parent of one of you brats."

After that me and Yuki started discussing it. Yuki looked at me and said "I think we should go with the second option and the parent that we will call is your mom."

I looked at her and whinned "Why does it have to be my mom why can't it be one of your parents."

She looked at me like I was crazy and said "My parents would kill me while yours might just warn you not to do it again."

I thought it over and saw that Yuki had a point so I turned to Tsunade and said " I guess I'll be the sacrifice then."

While I said that I saw that Tsunade's eyes had a glint of amusement in them.Then she said "Jusr come over here and call your mother."

I walked over there and did what she said then I handed her the phone and sat back down.When I sat back down I noticed that my headache was getting worse. Then Yuki looked at me to see if I was okay and saw that I eyes turned like the sharingan except they were dark blue instead of red

then turned dark brown again and blinked because she thought that she imagined it.

Tsunade turned to us and said "She will be here in 20 minutes."

--

**Yoshikazu: I'm here**

**Tsukiko: Finally --walks over to Yoshikaze while dranging Lee-- Lee, Yoshikazu. Yoshikazu, Lee have a great time.**

**Yoshikazu: Lee I want you to teach me how to the the lotus**

**Lee: Sure my youthful friend but first we must run around the school 1000 times**

**Yoshikazu: Ok, I'll try**

**Tsukiko: Review please people review.**

**Yuki: When you guys review it makes us happy.**

**Tsukiko: Oh, and if you want a specific naruto character to do the disclaimer then tell me when you review.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Tsukiko: Here's chapter 6 read or you can do whatever**

**Yuki: Your boring right now don't you know you supposed to say it like this. HELLO READERS THIS IS CHAPTER 6!**

**Tsukiko: I got a headache so SHUT UP owww yelling at you hurts --goes and lays down--**

**Yuki: You're just trying to be lazy.**

**Tsukiko: Maybe. --hears someone knocking at the door and looks at Yuki--**

**Yuki: --having a glaring contest with Tsikiko-- **

**Deidara: Open this door, un!**

**Yuki: Fine I'll get it! --stomps off to open the door--**

**Deidara: Hey where am I? The last thng I remember is trying to get in the art class.**

**Tsukiko: You're in some random room right now so do the disclaimer so you can leave.**

**Deidara: Tsukiko doesn't own Me or any of the other Naruto characters everyone else owns themselves, un. --leaves--**

**Yuki: Do you think he'll notice that we took his clay--starts to mess with it--**

**Tsukiko: Even if he did he can't get us. --is trying to make a clay sculpture but is seriously failing--**

**Yuki: True. Um, anyways here's chapter 6**

**--**

Just as soon as she said that I thought I might as well pass the time so I started listening to music. While I was sitting there I had the feeling that someone was trying to get my attention so I turned off my music and looked around and saw that Tsunade and Yuki fell asleep. So I thought either _A I'm crazy or B someone was trying to get my attention. _I thought that A was more believable. So I went back to listening to music for who knows how ling until I heard knocking on the door and Shizune saying "Tsunade-sama Tsukiko's mother is here to see you."

I saw Tsunade waking up and trying to make it look like she was doing paper work while saying "You can come in know.'

My mother came in and then she spotted me and said "What have done? blah, blah, blah" and that all I heard.

I became more bored and my headache got worse so I turned to Tsunade and mouthed the words Help me. Tsunade gave an awkward cough which caught my mom's attention then said "Excuse me Mrs.-"

My mom then interupted by saying " Call me Misake any other way would make me sound old."

I looked at her while think '_You're over 40 of course you're old."_

Then Tsunade started talking again "Um, Misake I'm here to tell you what you're daughter did."

My mom then noticed Yuki and said "What is she doing here" out of pure curiosity.

Tsunade looked at her and said "This is her friend Yuki and she was with her when she interupted the assembly and ditched"

My mom looked at me and said "Why would you do something like that after all I did for you, you're brother and sister never ditched or interupted an assmbly."

Then she kept on going on and on about random stuff that my brother and sister did. I was just thinking _'When are you going to stop talking because this headache ain't getting any better' _ While this was going on Yuki finally woke up and noticed my eyes were turning dark blue then they went back to normal over and over again.

I looked at my mom and said "I get it could you start talking to Tsunade again or she'll fall asleep"

True to my word Tsunade looked like she was having a hard time staying up. my mom looked at her and said excuse me Tsunade shouldn't we start talking about my daughters punishment"

Tsunade sat straight up and said "Okay me get the paper work first"

Then they started talking then I felt my headache getting worse then next thing I knew I fell asleep while listening to my music. I woke up when Yuki pulled off my earphones really hard. I glared at her then she pointed at my mom then I noticed my mom was talking to me so I decided to listen. I heard her say " You're punishment is that you can't go out that late at night, you have to go to sleep early, you got to do chores."

After that the list went on and on until I noticed my mom was finished and Tsunade said "You two will also get detention during luch starting next week so you may leave now."

At that point me and Yuki ran out of the office. we got our lunch and ate it very quick. Just as soon as we I heard someone talking to me again so I looked around and then I heard the voice say **"I'm inside you."**

At this point I stopped walking thinking that I was crazy since the voices were talking to me inside my head. So I decided to say "Who are you."

It said **"So I finally managed to catch you attention kit. I tell you who I am I'm the Kyuubi no Kitsune."** with a hint of suprise in its tone.

I was just confused so I said "How is it you?"

**"Remember your wish."**

"Oh yeah, how are you here again."

**"I was already in this world"**

That got me even more confused so I decided to say "I thought you came from another world"

The fox demon laughed and then said** "No there are different tailed demons in each world we come out of hiding when we want to."**

"Uh uh, so how doI lose the ears adn tails"

**"You don't it's either have these or have whisker marks"**

"Why can't I have the whisker marks"

**"Because someone from another world has that so I gave you the ears and tails and they won't go away so I guess I win oh and I think you should stop talking to me since you were muttering everything out loud people are starting to stare at you like you're crazy but on the good side they didn't hear what you said"**

I looked around and everyone that was near the door staring at me then Yuki said "I think I finally got your attention."

Then she looked at everybody and said "Go back to what your doing all she was doing was talking on her cellphone."

Then some random dude spoke up and said "But she doesn't even have it out."

Yuki started growling then said "Are you questioning me." looking straight at him while her eyes were turning red.

The guy was so scared he squeeked when he said no. I tapped Yuki's shoulder and said "Lets go before you temper gets worse."

She turned back to nomal and said "What are you talking about."

I looked at her like she was crazy and said "You looked like you were about to kill that guy."

She looked at me like she was confused then she said "Are you sure you weren't halucinating."

"Never mind lets just go see my brother"

--

**Tsukiko: Well I hate this chapter --is still messing with clay--**

**Yuki: Well you wrote you should have made it better**

**Tsukiko: I rewrote this chapter 4 times and this one was better than the others**

**Yuki: Is it me or do you hear someone slaming doors**

**Tsukiko:--starts to listen--**

**Deidara: Tsukiko, Yuki you better give me back my clay, un!**

**Yuki: I guess we better give him his clay back**

**Tsukiko: Yeah--goes and finds Deidara-- Here's your clay--runs--**

**Deidara: Get your ass back here un!--chases Tsukiko--**

**Yuki: Read and Review everybody it akes us happy right Tsukiko**

**Tsukiko: Yeah! --is still getting chased by Deidara--**


	7. Chapter 7

**Tsukiko: Well I'm sorry for not updating in a long time because I started school 2 weeks ago and I probably won't be able to update soon since I haven't been doing my homework becuse I left it in my locker. So lets get the story started and I don't own anything.**

**--**

While we were walking to my brother's car Yuki suddenly stopped and started looking through her backpack. I looked at her and said "whats wrong."

She stopped her searching and said "I left something in the office."

Then she ran back to the building yelling "YOU BETTER GO SEE YOUR BROTHER SINCE IT MIGHT TAKE FOREVER!"

I just sighed and started looking for his car once I spotted his car and made sure it was his I walk towards it and went inside. I glared at him because he was waisting my time. "What do you want now this better be good cause I got caught 10mins later."

He just turned on his music and started finding a song to listen to while saying "I just wanted to know who your teachers are so I keep on you since the Akatsuki know about your wish and your secret about you having the kyuubi."

I froze and statred to freak out and said "H-how do y-you about the w-wish."

He said without hesitation "Remember you told me and mommy told me about your freak out this morning because she was worried."

I thought back to when me and Yuki almost got caughtalmost got caught and when I freaked out this morning but no matter how much times I replayed those scenes I never gave that much information. Kuubi contacted me saying **'Kit he knows to much for his own good something tells me he's a spy for the Akatsuki so I'd advise you to get out of there and quick'** with urgency in his voice.

I started leaning towards the door while trying to open it but it was locked. After that everything went black and I heard my brother saying "I got the kyuubi container."

--

When I woke up the first thing that came into my head was to get used to my surroundings. I figured out that I was in a classroom on the second floor, they took away my cell phone and other electronics. I was thinking of an escape plan until the door opened while someone who sounded oddly like Deidara saying "You won't cause anymore trouble for me,un" while pushing someone in the room who stated to yell back until the door was slammed closed.

While all the commotion was going on my headache came back with a vegence. The person that fell stood up and started wiping her pants which were covered in paint. When she looked up I noticed she was Yuki and then she said "Why are you're e-" I inturepted her before she could finish and said "Why are you in here anyways."

When I said this she had a glint of amusment in her eyes and said " What had happened was..."

_**(FLASH BACK)**_

_'Dammit I can't believe they won't let me go to the office because the bell hasn't rung' _was what Yuki thought as she stomped back into the cafeteria and was about to sit down until the bell rangwhich made her more made. She walked by the teachers that didn't let her pass then they felt a very intense aura of hate. She walked up to the she walked up to the office door and knocked it until Shizune opened the door abd said "Sorry but Tsunade-sama is busy right now so you can't go in here try coming later."

Yuki managed to hear a voice from Tsunade's office that sounded like Kakashi saying "we've caught one of the targets and believe another one of the targets have been caught by the akatsuki."

Before Yuki could hear more information Shizune pushed her out of the office. She took out her schedual to see who's poor soul she was going to torture and saw that it was Deidara. If any sane person was looking straight at her they would have saw the evil glint in her eyes and ran for their lives while screaming but sadly no one saw it. While veryone was running to get to class because the bell was about to ring she calmly walked into the classroom while the bell rang and walked all the way to the back and sat down.

--

**Tsukiko: I know this was short but I didn't feel like writing anymore since I was made at my mom insulting my drawinga and my story but hopefully I'll update next week or Yuki will lock me up in a closet. Thank you ** **ilikrlickingwindow****s**** for the shoutout. Please review people and tell me what you think or give me ideas since I need some.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Tsukiko: Sorry about updating a little late but I have to tell you it's going to take me forever to update since I'm going to have to do it secretly since-**

**Yoko: Since you got in trouble because of mom and she's going to get made at you**

**Tsukiko: Teah thats pretty mucj it until I convince my mom otherwise**

**Yoko: Yup but that going to take forever**

**Tsikiko: Yoko shut up lets just get the story started oh and I don't own anything  
--**

Yuki got up and walked towards someone and said 'Could you go to the door for me and tell me when the teacher is coming."

The kid nodded his head and walked towards the door.Yuki started to walk around and started grabbing a lot of explosive clay birds out of one of the closets then she walked toward her backpack to put them in there, She walked towards the other side of the chalkboard and wrote something down, walked toward his desk to mess with everything and was about to put some more traps up until the kid that was sent to watch the door ran up to her and said 'The teacher is down the hall with someone following her-er-him, I don't know."

Then he ran to his spot and sat down while Yuki walked calmly back to her seat and sat down while everyone else in the class was screaming and yelling since they didn't hear the boy's message. When Deidara walked into the classroom everyone became louder then Hidan followed him and said to everybody "Shut the hell up or I'll sacrifice you all to Jashin."

He said that while pulling out his sythe which made everyone shutup except Yuki who just looked at him and said "I know Jashin rocks and everything but you ain't gonna sacrifice anyone especially me to your damn god, bastard."

Hidan looked at her like he was about to kill until him and Deidara got a message from Pein saying "You couldn't kill anyone until all 9 of the targets are found" since he felt Hidan's killing intent from a mile away.

So Hidan looked at her and said "You better shut the fuck up bitch."

Yuki got pissed off so she said "I said Jashin was cool, so you need to shut the fuck up you dumb fuck."

Deidara and the rest of the class was staring at them through most of the colorful conversation until he looked at them and ended up hitting them both with a dictionary book. Hidan and Yuki walked back to their original places since they got up when they were having their colorful argument.. Yuki just sat there calmly watching Hidan movements as he mumbled something along the lines of "if I didn't get those orders all if you runts would have been sacrificed."

Deidara walked into the middle of the classroom where he stood in front of a chalkboard and said "My name is Deidara" while flipping the board over and at his name "and I will be your art teacher for this semester. If you have any questions ask them now class."

Yuki looked at him smirked then yelled "Are you a transvestite" loud enough for anyone all the way on the third floor could hear.

Deidara got up and yelled "No I'm not, un."

Yuki said "Then why does it say it on the board" while pointing at it which said 'My name is Deidara and I'm a tranvestite' in colorful letters.

Deidara pulled out a kunia and was about to charge at her until Hidan held him back until he calmed down.

He walked towards his desk and started looking through it looking like he couldn't find what he was looking for while this was going on Yuki was thinking 'looks like he couldn't find his clay to bad I can't use it to make stuff explode or activate the clay bombs I stole.'

Then she heard a voice calling her name so she looked around until she figured out the voice came from her head. It said **'looks like your easier to contact than the other girl from what Kuubi told me but that's not the point I've contacted you to tell you I;m the eight tails and I can help you activate your bloodline trait which is the ability to copy other jutsu you see and also tell when others are about to activate their kekkie genkais, to also teach you how to activate the clay and bombs, and to tell you how to activate jutsu.'**

Yuki thought about this for about two seconds and said 'Yeah I could use your help and could you me how to change into the animal you are'

He let the seriousness stay in his eyes when he said** 'Okay then we have a deal but I need to tell you don't-'**

Yuki woke up out of her trance when Deidara dropped the dictionary book on her desk. She death glared Deidara while saying "Why the fuck did you do that" in a cold voice that made the kids who heard flinch in fear.

He looked at her unfazed and said "Did you even listen to what I said" with mock hurt in his voice.

She just looked at him with a 'WTF' expression on her face which made him laugh while saying "Just get the paint you need since the class is going to paint pictures today" with a gleeful smile.

Yuki walked right pass him towards the paint and looked around and saw people getting buckets, tubes, and canvases full of paint.She took some tubes of paint and walks back to the desk. Deidara walked into the middle of the class said "Hidan is going to be in here for the next couple of days so if if you have religion you will have a substitute."

Hidan looked at the class and said "You're substitute's name is Mr. Za-something so you can do whatever the fuck you want until I go back to teaching."

While this was going on Yuki was thinking that that name even though Hidan didn't know it sounded very familiar but she just shrugged it off. Deidara looked at the class and sayed art is explosions like firecrackers, but since we can't explode things over here we'll just stick to this so get started on your picture now and make sure it has explosions."

When that was said and done walked towards his desk and stopped paying attention to the class since he was thinking of where he put his clay at while Hidan was sharpining his sythe. When Yuki took out the clay the eight tails stated saying **'try to infuse some of your chakra into the clay.**' She looked puzzled so she said 'How do you do that.'

When she sayed that she cased the eight tails to chukle and say **'just pay really close attention to the clay while you mold it if you pay attention to that and only thatyou should be able to do it.' **She followed the eight tails instructions exactly the way he said it and barely felt some of her energy going away but when she was finished she made a clay ball with s hole at the to pour paint in and thats exactly what she did. She poured every ounce of paint she had into the clay ball and then started putting a little more clay on the top and molded it like she did before.

The next thing she knew she was talking to the eight tails while it said **'now when your throwing it I want you to think about explosions since it has your chakra in it, it should explode .' **She asked him in a curiuos voice 'So what if it doesn't explode and the plan is ruined.' She felt the eight tails give her a amused glarewhen he said **'some of my own chakra is in there since I'm fused with you so if that doesn't work I'll activate my own chakra so you better get ready to start.'**

Yuki snapped out of her daze and scanned the classroom and saw no one was paying attetion to her so she threw the paint filled bomb into the air and thought of explosions and next thing she knew she heard the explotion and saw that everyone was covered in paint and didn't notice her hood came off. While the eight tails was in the back groung telling her how proud he was. People that was attention could see her ox ears but the only people that saw them was Deidara and Hidan but they were having a hard time trying to get to her since most of the classwas having a giant paint fight that consisted of people pouring the buckets of paint over other peoples head, people using the tubes of paint making it reach the other side of the room, and people throwing the canvases at each other since they had paint with Yuki in the middle throwing paint at people which hit Deidara right on his face.

Deidara and Hidan managed to get through grab her then drag her out. Deidara looked at Hidan and said "could you look after my class while I'm gone, you can torture them as long as you don't kill them."

Hidan looked at him knowing he couldn't pass a chance at torchering other peoples students right now so he mentally jumped for joy and said "I'll go watch the runts for you" and started walking back towards the class luaghing like he was crazy where screams and yells could be heard until it became deadly silent then crashes could he heard and screamin like the kids were trying to get away from something then it became deadly quiet again.

Deidara looked at Yuki who some how managed to bring her backpack with her and said "looks like I caught a demon container lets see what leader has in store for you and if I can get my revenge on you" while dragging Yuki away who was literally screaming "Rape" continuously.

(End of Flashback)

"And that brings us to where we are at right now."

I looked at her and said "so thats why your covered in paint and why do you get to learn how to do jutsu and I can't."

The next thing I knew I was talking to Kyuubi yet again he said **'actually kit you can use jutsu first but I didn't want to go in the details and you already ativated your kekkie genkai you just don't know it since your eyes turned dark blue since it's usually black it's a doujutsu with the ability to copy other kekkie genkais you see but to bad you don't know how to control it so I will help you kit.'**

Yuki looked at me and said "did you learn anything?"

I told her everything Kyuubi told me and said "if we pick teams of two you should be my partner since I can tell when people activate their kekkie genkai" what we didn't know was that the Akatsuki was listening to our whole conversation and were planning for us to join them by force if they had to.  
--

**Tsukiko: Well don't really know if chakra works like that but oh well tell me if you guys liked it since I'm gonna sneak on thr computer when I can, but review people I'll try to type it when I go to school it might make me update faster and this is the longest chapter so far I'm so proud of myself even if Yuki forced me to write this during PE and Biology so thank her.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Tsukiko: Sorry about the late update I don't own anything so lets get on with the chapter.**

--

We looked around the room trying to see if we could find a way our way out when the door was forced open. Kisame walked in holding a small cage in his hand while the other one had a bandage on it. He opened the door to the cage and threw the thing out then he walked out the door slamming it behind him. I stared at the thing he threw and noticed it was a chihuahua. I just stared at it until a cloud of smoke came and Ichiro came out of it coughing like crazy.

I put two and two together and started laughing like crazy while Yuki was pointing at him laughing looking like she was about to say something but couldn't. Ichiro got mad so he yelled "WHAT ARE YOU LAUGHING AT AM I REALLY THAT FUNNY.?"

Yuki just looked at and busted into more laughing while I said "Your a chihuahua what do you expect us to do run away in terror?"

He started to growl at us then he said "Do you not want to hear how I got caught?"

Yuki thought about for about ten seconds either laugh at him right now and never hear how he got caught or listen to it cause it might be more funnier then said "okay tells us then."

I turned towards Yuki then said "I bet you 10 that this is going to be hilarious."

She just shook her head and said "I know its going to be funny so I won't do the bet."

We turned towards Ichiro as he said "Well it started off like this."

**(Flashback)**

Ichiro was walking outside during lunch while everyone else was running towards the school trying to get to class until he looked behind him and noticed a lot of stray dogs were following him. He stopped they stopped. He took one step they took one step. Without a second thought he ran around the school hoping he might lose them. The dogs thinking it was a game started chasing after him.

He ran into the school again that someone would help him but everyone that saw him was thinking he was a kid getting chased by dogs because he got them mad because they didn't want to get bit they just went back to getting stuff out of their lockers, going to class, or just ditching. Ichiro ran into the nearest room which was the orchrestra room and locked the doors. With people next door convinently playing some dramatic music.

He tried tried contacting his bijuu because the dogs were trying to get into the classroom and it looked like more dogs were coming. It took some time but he managed to contact the six tails. It said in a deadly voice **'What is it that you want ignorant pup.'** but Ichiro didn't pay attention to it so he said 'I need you to hide me from those dogs."

The six tails had a amused grin when he said **'I can do anything as long as I get you away from them.'**

Ichiro didn't give a second thought when he said "Yeah just hurry up."

If it was possible the six tails grin got bigger when he activated Ichiro's chakra and made it cover Ichiro himself. Ichiro felt a weird all over his body. It felt like he was loosing his energy yet gaining it then he blacked out for a minute while the dogs started to leave since someone started kicking them out. The mysterious person was walking towards the orchrestra room. Now the people in the other room was playing the jaws music.

He was getting closer as Ichiro woke up. Ichiro was looking around franticly for a place to hide but when he passed a mirror he noticed he could only see black and white and also saw that he was a chihuahua. While he was looking in the mirror the music got louder and the person got closer. He snapped out out of his daze and ran behind the instruments hoping whoever was walking towards wouldn't come in.

After about a minute of suspense the person unlocked the door and walked in if Ichiro could could see colors he wouls have seen the person was blue but he couldn't and his eyes were closed. He heard the footsteps getting closer so he opened his eyes and saw that that a shadow loomed over his hiding place but then it walked away opened the door and left. Ichiro started breathing again since he held it without knowing he did.

He jumped out of his hiding spot and noticed he didn't touch the ground and that someone was holding him so he looked up and saw Kisame looking at him like a shark that caught his prey. Ichiro bit Kisame's hand so hard that blood was coming out of the wound then he ran towards the door since Kisame let go of him. He started scratcung the door and started barking as loud as he could hoping someone could hear him but suddenly stopped since the six tails contacted him and said **'Stop making so much noise.'**

Ichiro noticed Kisame was still ocupied so he said 'Can you change me back into my regular form.'

The six tails started to chukle then he said **'This form will last until your tme limit runs out the bigger your form is the less time you have and more of a chance you get to change back. You can't change in between forms and the best thing you can do is talk but you can't do that until you can control your chakra.'**

Ichiro got madder and said 'You picked this form on purpose for your own amusemnet didn't you.'

The six tails got impatient so he said **'Yes I did so stop disturbing me since you about to get caught' **and with that said and done the six tails closed the connection.

Before Ichiro could react Kisame grabbbed him and put him in a cage and started walking towards the stairs ignoring the dog's cries for help.

**(End of Flashback)**

By the time Ichiro was finished with his story Yuki calmed down then started laughing again while saying "I can't believe you let your bijuu trick you."

While Yuki was having an argument with Ichiro I walked towards the door and ried opening it since I didn't try it before but it was locked so I turned towards Yuki and said "Could you turn into your animal form and attack the door."

She stared at me and said "Why do I need to attack the door?"

I started examining the door when I said "Since your animal is the ox breaking the door even though it's locked should be easy and if that doesn't work they might have placed a jutsu on the door to make it open from the outside only but thats just a guess, do you still want to try it?"

--

**Tsukiko: Ichiro is actually Ryuu but I had to change his name so that I could use it in my other story plus he didn't like the name.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Tsukiko: I'm so sorry it took so long to update updates won't come as fast but I'll try to update as soon as I can. So, I don't own any of the Naruto characters and the others own themselves. Hope you enjoy the chapter**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I looked at her and saw that she was in deep concentration and then the room was suddenly covered in smoke. When the smoke cleared Yuki was an average sized ox with eight tails. I looked at her and asked "Can't you control how much tails you show."

She shook her head as if to say 'No' then charged towards the door. If it was any normal door it would have shattered into a lot of pieces but since in this case it wasn't. Yuki bounced off the door and hit the wall on the other side of the room then when she slid all the way to the floor she turned back to normal. I walked towards a cabinet and found one of those pointers teachers use to point at something on the board and then walked over to where Yuki was at and started pocking her with it. While this was going on Ichiro was to busy having an argument with his demon so he didn't notice.

I said "Are you still alive?"

I heard her say something while I was pocking her so I told her to say it a little louder. She then said "That fucking hurt."

I yelled "She's alive" at Ichiro since it looked like he was done with the argument. I started looking behind some of the cabinets in the room since I knew that every classroom has a door that connects to another classroom. I found a door that was unlocked so I opened it and walked inside and saw that the door that lead out the hidden class room was also locked. I looked at the windows and saw that one of them didn't have one of those things that prevented someone from jumping out.

I tried to open the window but it was also locked so I said out loud "Shit is everything locked in this place."

Ichiro walked into the room and said "I could hear you all the way from the other room what do you want?"

I pointed towards the window and said "I need help opening that window."

Ichiro thought about something then walked back into the other room. I heard someone throw something heavy, arguing, and lastly someone dragging something closer and closer to the room. When Ichiro finally arrived I saw that he was dragging Yuki (who was holding her backpack) into the room. Yuki stood up and yelled "Why did you throw my backpack."

He stared at her and then said "It's not like there are bombs in there."

She glared at him then bent down to pick up her backpack and opened it so that Ichiro could see the clay bird bombs and then she said "There were bombs in here."

He gaped at her then yelled "Dang it why didn't you tell me."

With that said and done they went back to their infamous arguing. I walked from my place by the widow and went to get a clay bird. I set it on the window sill and walked towards them. I hit them both on the back of the head which made them glare at me then I said "How do you use those bombs again" while rubbing the back of my head sheepishly.

Yuki looked at the bomb then said "You have to cut it in half."

I nodded then walked towards the bomb then cut it in half then walked towards her with it in my hand then looked at her questioning. She said "Did you add some of your chakra."

I shook my head and then said "Yup mine and the Kyuubi's chakra just in case."

She thought for a minute then said "Instead of thinking of explosions put up the tiger sign and then KATSU."

I put the part of the clay bird I had on the window sill again then went to the other room with Ichiro and Yuki following me then I did what Yuki told me to do. Next thing I knew glass shards were flying everywhere. We backed into the room and turned towards them with my back towards the window. I said "So who's gonna jump out the window."

I saw an evil glint in their eyes as they got closer I started walking backwards saying "Uh…guys…What are you…um…doing."

I turned around so that I could run and guess what I came face to face with the giant hole in the wall. Yuki and Ichiro glanced at each other then pushed me out the window then when I landed Yuki looked down to where I was at and then yelled "If your still alive yell back."

I got up from the bush I landed on and then yelled "I'm okay" then I winced in pain since my arm started hurting so I yelled "My arm hurts though but it's not broken."

Ichiro held out his hand and then put up 4 fingers and then yelled back "How much fingers am I holding up."

I looked up and saw his fingers were a little blurry so I yelled "Seven."

Ichiro looked at Yuki then Yuki looked at me and yelled "Did you break your glasses."

I looked at the bush and said that my glasses indeed were broken so I yelled back "I think I landed on them so they are broken."

They both yelled at the same time "Bring back some help" then they walked away towards the first room.

I started walking around the school towards the front but I stopped when I saw people who wore black cloaks with little red clouds on them blocking the side off. I started walking backwards until I bumped into someone else. I tried to contact kyuubi but all I could hear were snores so I said out loud "Damn that lazy fox."

The figures were getting closer and closer so I tried looking for a escape until I saw a badger running towards us. While I was distracted the Akatsuki were about to grab me but then the badger jumped on the nearest person who happened to be Pein and started scratching the person like crazy. He grabbed the badger by the scruff of the neck then threw it in some random direction. Some started to cover my vision and I also heard people who I knew was the Akatsuki coughing. I also heard someone skidding to a stop.

When the smoke cleared I saw Momoko standing up while holding senbon in one hand and kunai in the other. She also had a shuriken holster on her belt and a bag to hold other weapons like throwing knives. The only thought that I had at this time was 'Where the hell are the anbu.'

**(Somewhere Else)**

One of the anbu in the room got up and said "Did you hear guys something."

Another who looked like the leader said "It was just your imagination don't worry." "But-" "But nothing its our break now if there is a problem its the Hokage's problem now, right guys."

The other anbu stopped what they were doing like playing the different game systems or betting money on random pointless things and started saying random things like "Yea", "She owes me money", "It's her problem now", and "Why'd you disturb me." then went back to whatever the were doing

The younger of the two just sighed then sat down while the senior one took out some sake and said "Here have some sake, it'll cheer you up."

With that said and done. Tsunade ran in there and snatched the bottle out of his hand and ran while the captain chased after her yelling at her to give the sake back. The younger anbu sat down and thought 'Is everyone crazy here.'

Then he went to go help his captain when he heard him scream like a little girl and no one else bothered to help him.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Tsukiko: Tell me what you think**

**Momoko: Next time we'll see what happened to the anbu captain, how the escape went wrong and some SasoDei moments review because the author loves them flame it you want to but she'll use it as inspiration and update earlier to get on your nerves**

**Tsukiko: Also I will add some SasuNaru eventually leave if you want to but if you stay tune you'll see how funny the story will get so see you next time oh and same thing happens to flames like above **


End file.
